


Ред-буллочки

by helgatrush



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Даня смотрел на него, как на психа. Дэн отлично знал этот взгляд - так он сам смотрел на Даню, когда тот предлагал пробежку на пять километров в половине седьмого утра, и это грело.
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo
Kudos: 2





	Ред-буллочки

– Просыпайся, – пробасил Даня в трубку, и Дэн, повернувшись на другой бок, закрыл ухо подушкой. Даня вздохнул так, что в динамике затрещало, будто видел сейчас демонстративно повёрнутую к телефону смуглую спину своего партнёра по команде, и повторил: – Просыпайся, у нас тренировка.  
– Ты Сталин, Даня, – невнятно промычал Дэн, но на кровати сел: кудри дыбом, на плечах – отпечатки складок простыни, во рту – кислый привкус вчерашней зубной пасты. – Ты Берия.  
– Выпей кофе до того, как дойдёшь до Путина, – коротко проговорил Даня и повесил трубку, и Дэн усмехнулся. Этот раунд остался за Даней.  
Он будил Дэна каждое утро – чёртов тим-билдинг команды, за который Хорнер взялся, едва сплавив Себа в феррари, чёртовы совместные тренировки, чёртово русское упрямство. Каждое утро от Барселоны до Мельбурна начиналось у Дэна одинаково – со звонка и тихого, но настойчивого "просыпайся" ломким юношеским баском. Ругань не помогала – однажды Даня спокойно выговорил ему трёхминутную тираду, напоминавшую по звучанию польский рэп, а потом перевёл всё сказанное на английский, и Дэн сдался. Игнорирование тоже не работало – Дэн понимал, что Даня достаточно поехавший, чтобы сунуться к нему домой и за голую пятку вытащить из-под одеяла в спортзал. Оставалось, вяло отшучиваясь, подчиняться.  
– О, эти русские, – проворчал Дэн, потягиваясь, и вылез из-под одеяла.

– Дэн! – позвал Саймон, и на этот оклик обернулись они оба. Обернулись – и тут же оба забыли о Саймоне. Во взгляде Дани Дэну на миг почудился вызов, и он невольно оскалил зубы в усмешке:  
– Дэн – сокращённо от Дэниела, – напомнил он, – Меня так называли все, кроме мамы.  
– Она звала тебя солнышком? – не улыбаясь, спросил Даня. Он вообще редко улыбался – не то не любил демонстрировать свои не знавшие скобок зубы, не то просто не считал никого вокруг достойным своей улыбки.  
– Дэнни, – почему-то признался Риккардо. – Мама называет меня Дэнни.  
Он ожидал насмешки или очередного саркастического комментария, но Даниил только кивнул и мягко проговорил:  
– Данчик, – когда Дэн непонимающе посмотрел на него, Даня пояснил: – Мама называла меня Данчик.  
– Да-антшик, – попытался повторить Дэниел, растягивая гласные, и тут же усмехнулся: – Всё равно через А, а не через Э, так что Дэн – это я.  
– Один-один, – признал Даня. – И чего ты стоишь, если тебя зовёт твой инженер?

– Просыпайся, – негромко сказал Даня, стягивая с Дэна мягкий плед, и тот, зажмурившись так, что движение глаз стало заметно даже под плотной маской для сна, попытался повернуться на другой бок. – Просыпайся, Сингапур, пересадка.  
– Тиран, деспот и жестокий мучитель, – проворчал Дэн, стягивая с носа маску и обиженно посмотрел на Даню. – И почему ты не обаятельная светленькая стюардесса?  
– Я тебе что, Росберг? – фыркнул Даня, расстёгивая ремень безопасности, и надел наушники, показывая, что больше разговаривать не намерен.  
Дэну снова стало немного обидно. Если с Себастьяном всё было ясно сразу, и Дэниэл к нему даже не совался за пределами съёмочных площадок, то с Даней они были одного поля ягоды. Не трёхкратный чемпион мира – угловатый, упрямый и до усрачки серьёзный мальчишка, язвительный, как два Култхарда одновременно, и совсем не понятный.  
– Ты не Росберг, – сообщил Дэн, выдёргивая наушник из уха Дани, – Ты Кими.  
Даня удивлённо хлопнул светлыми ресницами и, усмехнувшись, вытащил из кармана солнечные очки. Он надел их на веснушчатый свой нос абсолютно райкконеновским движением, и Дэн расхохотался:  
– Да ты больше Кими, чем сам Кими!  
– Да, – лаконично ответил Даня, вставая с кресла и дотягиваясь до рюкзака на багажной полке, и Дэн, с задумчивой улыбкой сумасшедшего учёного легонько ткнул его пальцем в живот под задравшейся футболкой.  
– А ты труп, – не дрогнув, сообщил Даня. – Дэнни.

– Дэнни, – окликнул Квят, и Дэн, не оглядываясь, поймал рукой брошенную банку энергетика.  
– Спасибо, Данчик, – бросил он через плечо, – Так, о чём мы говорили?  
Марк потянулся ладонью к лицу, пряча усмешку. Он следил за Даней, маячившим за спиной Дэна: скупые движения, морщинка между бровей, вытянутая футболка, болтающаяся на его сухом, поджаром теле, искры света в коротких волосах.  
– Научи его улыбаться уже.  
– Он не умеет веселиться, – пожал плечами Дэн. – Работа, тренировки, снова работа, снова тренировки. Когда Крис затащил нас в этот чёртов снег, он и там почти не смеялся.  
– Снег не волны, – почесав подбородок, заметил Марк, и Дэн ухмыльнулся, копируя его движение. – Потом расскажешь.  
– Алонсо привет, – сказал Дэн ему в спину и повернулся на стуле. Даня рассеянно ходил по лобби, накручивая на палец шнурок спортивных штанов, и пока не знал о плане мести Дэна.

– Просыпайся, – завопил Дэн, заходя в номер Дани через балконную дверь. Из одеял торчала только макушка и провод зарядника от мобильника, и Дэн, плюхнувшись на кровать, по этому проводу, как по нити Ариадны, нашёл в складках твёрдый, как бильярдный шар, кулак Дани. – Просыпайся! Через два часа на волнах будет не протолкнуться.  
Даня пошевелился, и гора одеяла поплыла, как вулкан перед извержением. Из-под складок донеслось смутно знакомое с того дня, когда Даня пытался научить Дэна ругаться по-русски, слово, но Дэн не сдался.  
– Просыпайся же.  
– А ты мстительный, – сонно заметил Даня, садясь и выпутывая руку из настойчивой ладони Дэна, – И почти голый.  
– Это специальный костюм для сёрфинга, дурень, – откликнулся Дэн, – Я и тебе такой принёс.  
Даня смотрел на него, как на психа. Дэн отлично знал этот взгляд – так он сам смотрел на Даню, когда тот предлагал пробежку на пять километров в половине седьмого утра, и это грело. Не то от свершившейся мести, не то от осознания ещё большей схожести между ними.  
Даня кулаком протёр глаза, помотал головой, прогоняя сон, и сдержанно зевнул – только шея напряглась, и Дэн нерешительно протянул руку, приглаживая вставший дыбом вихор на его макушке. От этой ненавязчивой ласки Даня сперва дёрнулся, а потом инстинктивно, как котёнок, потянулся за ладонью Дэна – только короткие волосы ткнулись куда-то между линиями жизни и любви.  
– Вставай, короче, – быстро проговорил Дэн. – Через десять минут жду тебя в лобби.  
Он сделал, было шаг обратно к балкону, но под тихое покашливание Дани пошёл к двери в номер.  
– Наперегонки? – услышал он перед тем, как закрыть дверь, и ухмыльнулся.  
– Наперегонки. Всё наперегонки.


End file.
